kagerouprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
My Funny Weekend
My Funny Weekend (マイファニーウィークエンド Mai Fanī Wīkuendo) is the fourth song featured on the album Mekakucity Reload. Background : The song follows Hiyori during a weekend. She talks about wanting more happiness and excitement in her life. The song does not currently have an official MV. : The cheerful verses like the one that goes, "move forward" were said by Hiyori.Yuukei Roadshow (2019) Event Jin's Comment : There are times when I accidentally become concerned with people’s complexions and end up saying things that I hadn’t even thought about. This is a most unpleasant topic, but I find myself thinking, ‘I don’t wanna be hated’. As a result, my feelings and way of thinking become blurry, so at the end of the day, I often wind up suffering with a, ‘Just how did things turn out like this…?’ 'Thoughtfulness’ is something quite difficult for some reason. On the other hand, it seems that people who can persist with themselves at any given moment exist in this world. The protagonist of this song is also one of those people who push forward their own path. No, even amongst them, she might be a girl of exceptionally extreme style. 'Being greedy is just fine.’ Those are truly dazzling words. I would like even you, who are modest, to listen to them as well.Translation by x0401x Information To be added. Lyrics |-|Japanese Lyrics= |-|English Translation= (Unofficial Translation) On this letdown of a weekend, I let out a yawn. I want something more stimulating than this! Then out of nowhere, I have an idea that throws all my other plans out of the window! It’s best to solve this kind of situation with boldness, right? Asking for it like a kid has gotten dull, but still, I want to see some kind of rare scenery! Wearing what I like and doing what I want, that’s just how it should be, right? Yet, I ended up watching a movie indoors instead of melting in the heat. Well, it’s better to have fun rather than suffer! And if I keep up this energy, even the sun couldn’t compare to my brightness! I’m going down this path, one where I’m the lead role! Let’s go ahead! I want more happiness! I want more excitement! It’s completely fine if I’m greedy! For today, let’s turn the ac to 20° and eat some ice cream! Let’s come on! Don’t get distracted, don’t get discouraged! Hey, hey, hey! Wearing a nonsensical swimsuit I can’t even swim in! How boring! Crowds aren’t a problem, it’s fine! Hey, hey, hey! Take me away to a restless future! Just imagining a sentimental love affair, in the radiant savile row… I want a mature, refined type of romance, too! On a cool summer noon, I wander around town, but there’s age restrictions everywhere! How ridiculous! Just the word “childish” makes me wanna barf! If I were to define “Hiyori-like”, it’d definitely be with the words “lively” and “persistent”! Now, time to run wild! You’d better make way for me, got that? Live & append rough There’s no time to feel down! Live & append rough Being upset just isn’t any good, y’know! Live & append rough Smiling when you’re happy… Live & append rough …isn’t that the best? Aah… Aah, I just know tomorrow’s gonna be an even greater day than today! There’s always a new beginning after every end. It’ll continue, I could never get bored! Now! I want more twinkling! I want more heart-pounding thrills! If you don’t say what you want clearly, then it’s just a waste! Cry and laugh all you want, But have fun too! I want more happiness! I want more excitement! It’s completely fine if I’m greedy! Today I feel like going moon-viewing, so be my escort, ok? Let’s come on! Don’t be unprepared! Don’t lose interest! Hey, hey, hey! Wearing a nonsensical yukata I can’t walk without tripping in! How difficult! I’m so thrilled, I feel like soaring to the sky! No matter if it rains tomorrow, it’ll be alright! It’s gonna be a great day, I’m certain!Translation by thekagepro24 Trivia * The reason why there wasn't a Hiyori song from the start is that, according to Jin, "If I had included her, everyone's worries would have been relatively... Hiyori-sama" (in a seemingly joking matter).Yuukei Roadshow (2019) Event * During a Q&A session at Jin's Yuukei Roadshow event, someone asked Jin, "I want to know the reason why you made My Funny Weekend." Jin responded, "I had wanted to use Hiyori, but I couldn't until now. Hiyori is strong, so if I had used her before, she would make everyone else's worries dim. It feels like Hiyori made me write the parts that go, 'being greedier is just fine'. I'm not the one who came up with them."Yuukei Roadshow (2019) Event * It's the song that feels the most "final episode"-like to Jin.Yuukei Roadshow (2019) Event * It was voted as the #28 Kagerou Project song in the KagePro Song Popularity Ranking 2019.KagePro Song Popularity Ranking 2019 manga References Notes References }} Category:All pages Category:Songs Category:Mekakucity Reload